Escape
by running-anarchist
Summary: Natalia Thorne was just trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Shortly after her 17th birthday, she found herself running for her life. Remembering the stories and heroes of her childhood, she realized it's not all its cracked up to be. Too late now, though. Full summary inside. EDITED: KINDA TOTALLY DIFFERENT. Rating M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Natalia Thorne was just trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. High school is almost over, and the threat of the real world is looming above her. One day, shortly after her 17th birthday, she found herself running for her life. Remembering the stories and heroes of her childhood, she realized it's not all its cracked up to be. Too late now, though. Thrust into a new world, she and Oliver, her unlikely companion, have to weave their way through Hogwarts life; but there's so much more when aliens start tumbling out of the sky in New York.

 **A/N:**

This story will go be canon (or close) through the 7 Harry Potter books and the Marvel movies up to the first avengers movie. Who knows what'll happen afterwards :P

Important! For the sake of the story, some dates are gonna be changed. Just a heads up! Harry Potter's first year will be in 2004 so it will better fit when the Thor and first Avengers movie.

ALSO ALSO ALSO there may be some triggering things in the beginning (chapters 1 & 2 mostly). If gun violence, specifically school gun violence, the DONT READ.

Okay, that's all ~for now~

Onwards!

First story, second edit.

 **Chapter 1:**

The alarm clock's ring was a high shrill that pierced the very soul. It was only until Natalia fumbled and accidentally knocked the alarm off the small night table that it finally stopped. Rolling around a few more times under the sheets, she finally hauled herself out of bed when her mother's voice echoed through the halls: calling for breakfast in the Thorne household. Despite the heated floors, the morning chill tried to settle into everyone's bones, and grabbing her soft thick blanket off the bed in an effort to stave off the cold, she made her way to the kitchen.

Blanket trailing behind her, she entered the small kitchen: narrowly dodging her smaller brother, and stepping right into her older brother. He opened his mouth to start a fight, but closed it after Natalia ignored him and headed for the tea kettle.

"Anything interesting happening at school today?" her mother said, placing three bowls of cereal on the counter.

"Nothing," The three children chorused back. She huffed before turning and made her own breakfast. The news on the TV faintly played in the background. "And more on gun violence and prevention programs at 8…"

"I do worry for you kids," began Natalia's Mother.

"Yes, Mom," said Natalia, standing up from her now empty bowl and walked up to her, placing a kiss on her Mother's cheek. "Thanks for breakfast. See you after school."

"Okay," said her Mother, biting her lower lip before kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Natalia called out as she walked towards her room.

With more energy coursing through her veins, the daily panic of being late for school set in, and she started to rush. Natalia pulled on some tattered jeans and one of her favorite shirts. Swinging her backpack around her shoulders, she made for the front door: only stopping to grab her keys and sweater. She pulled on her shoes and quickly made for her car.

Natalia's 17th birthday had just passed, and, upon reflection, she started to worry. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. No amazing super power has surfaced, and it's a bit late to receive her Hogwarts letter. One could only hope.

Pulling up to the school, she noticed a person nervously pacing at the side, pensive look decorated his features, and tension drew their brows together.

Natalia stepped out of her car and walked into the school just in time to hear the first bell ring. Her attention drawn elsewhere, the person escaped her mind. Adjusting her book bag, she made her way to the other side of the school: anticipating the wrath of her English teacher.

The fire alarm was ringing, and the school slowly made their way out. Pockets of people gossiped about who they thought pulled it. Senior Prank? Possibly, but that would be pretty underwhelming.

Natalia stayed towards the back of her history class and tried not to get squished by the sophomores that surrounded her. She tried to distance herself.

It seemed that a moment was frozen in time, before a scream echoed behind them. Multiple yells and shouts followed by loud gunshots proceeded. Panic swept through the crowd Natalia was in. People close to the exits were pushed outside. Others dashed into the nearby theater. And others looked around helplessly. Anywhere to get out of the open space of the hallway.

Natalie whipped around looking for her older brother. She grew panicked herself before realizing he had already graduated last year. She took a calming breathe. Being panicked wouldn't help her. She ducked into a small side hallway she had seen before on one of her many explorations of the school.

Double doors that lead to the dumpsters a drop off zone for trucks were at the end of the hallway. She was ¾ of the way there when the hallway behind her was silent. She chanced a glance behind it and instantly regretted it. One lone figure stood where there was once many. Grabbing one of the door with a sweaty hand, Natalia threw it open with haste. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel her blood rushing through her veins. Her hands started shaking when she heard another gunshot and ducked behind some nearby dumpsters. Instead of smelling the garbage that littered the area, she could only smell the gunpowder from before. Natalia closed her eyes and pulled herself close. She saw the pacing student from this morning, and then the lone silhouette in the hallway on the back of her eyelids. Her body started to tremble and tears slid down her face. Making herself as small as she could, she rocked back and forth. Silent screams threatened to escape her lips.

 _What was on the news this morning?_ She thought, and lied down in a fetal position.

Natalia's senses were on high alert. And, even though it must have been almost minutes, it felt like hours had past. She waited with baited breath for anything, _anything,_ to happen. Behind her, she realized, another door slowly opened. Fear gripped her heart and tremors wracked her body again. She calmed slightly to see that it was just Oliver, one of the school's most popular and irritating people she has ever met.

The door quietly shut behind him and he glanced around with frantic eyes. Spotting Natalia, he mimicked her idea and ducked behind another nearby dumpster.

Natalia slowly sat up and looked at him. Oliver seemed relatively unharmed: only appearing for have a few cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. His dark hair was slightly disheveled from its otherwise perfect style, she thought wryly. What worried her though, was absolute horror in his dark eyes. He quickly laid down as the door that Natalia came through banged open. She did not hesitate to copy his actions.

A silent prayer made its way from her mind to the tip of her tongue. Natalia hoped that whatever deity, if there was one, would listen.

A sudden feeling of weightlessness washed over Natalia. The panic and fear was too much and she closed her eyes. The last she heard was footsteps heading towards her rigid body.

* * *

Ms. Thorne stormed into the school with her two sons trailing behind. Her determination coming off of her in waves; detering anyone who thought to stop her.

"Excuse me, Miss," began the person at the front desk, but they were cut off by a smoldering glare from Ms. Thorne. Her two sons looked at her worryingly.

"I'm sure she is okay, Mom," Said one of the sons. She casted a quick glance at them before walking into one of the conference rooms in the Main Office.

"Where is my daughter?" She said sternly to the occupants. They were huddled around a computer screen, looking nervously at each other. Her two sons shifted their weight from foot to foot in anticipation.

One smartly dressed fellow turned the computer around and slid it across the table. A look of sympathy crossed his features. "Our dearest apologies, Miss," was all he said.

Staying strong, Ms. Thorne knelt down by the computer screen to get a better look, her sons quickly followed.

The black and white image was only a bit grainy. It showed an image of the dumpsters. After a few seconds, Natalia was seen hastily coming through the doors and looking around. Tears threatened to spill from Ms. Thornes eyes. Spotting the dumpsters opposite of the doors, Natalia ducked behind them and curled into a fetal position.

The next few agonizing minutes were just her shaking and lying down. Without warning, the door behind Natalia opened, and Ms. Thorne tensed. Out came a boy she didn't recognize. The two teens looked at each other before the boy followed Natalia's actions and ducked behind another dumpster. Natalia, now slightly seated up, whipped her head around when the door she came from slammed open. Ms. Thorne's body slightly trembled as she watched one of the students with a gun in their hand approach the dumpsters.

Suddenly, the image became fuzzy and distorted and cracked. All she could hear was a disgruntled shout before the image became clear again.

Ms. Thorne drew in a shaky breath as she saw both her daughter and the boy were gone: replaced by flower growing in the asphalt. The student, beant down and ripped the flower out. They then turned around and looked at the camera. Lifting the gun, they shot it and the screen went black.

"I am so sorry," said another one of the occupants, and similar condolences followed shortly after. Ms. Thorne was too dumbfounded to speak. To think. To do anything. She just wanted her daughter back, or at least alive and well.

Another one of the occupants shifted slightly before saying, "No body was found…"

She didn't want to hear it. Grabbing both of the sons' hands, she led them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Slowly, the light against her eyelids became gradually more and more annoying, and with that her senses became less foggy. The first thought that ran through her head scared her to bits and caused her to sit straight up. _How am I alive?_ This was quickly replaced when she noticed that smooth hardwood flooring replaced the asphalt. Natalia felt lost, and a bit hollow, as if she had lost everything.

Her bookbag sat dutifully to the left of her. To the right stood a tall four poster bed: unkempt, as if Natalia had simply rolled off of it in her sleep. Books, tools, and small toys littered the floor. An ornate dresser had foreign looking dresses hanging on it. There were two other doors beside the door frame that led to a balcony—more like a deck—outdoors. Everything seemed so warm and inviting, but their dark wood stood intimidating, proud, and stark against the golden walls. Tapestries lined the walls where windows didn't. A language foreign to modern earth was written on them, but Natalia could understand, strangely enough. It was an open room: she felt the warm breeze wrap around her before leaving again.

Natalia took in a ragged breath, dried tears still stained her cheeks, and small tremors still wracked her slight frame. The air she pulled into her lungs was fresher wherever she was, Natalia noticed. She stood on wobbly feet and felt different clothes. Looking down, she expected to see her jeans and shirt, but was greeted with some trousers and a silken button up. _So unlady-like._ The thought surprised Natalia, but she brushed it off.

Her sweater still was in her bag, to her relief. As were her school books—ugh—computer, phone, and some chargers and earbuds.

She looked up from her bag and saw tall mirror in the corner and strode over to it. When she looked in the mirror, she gasped in surprise. Her auburn hair was replaced with long ink black locks. And, instead of her big grey eyes looking back, sharp piercing green ones stared back at her. Natalia's hands cupped her chubby cheeks in dismay. She seemed to be only 6 years of age. The person she saw in the mirror was not Natalia, she's someone different.

Natalia snapped out of her astonishment when a loud boisterous voice echoed in the hall. Still on high alert, Natalia whipped around: looking for an adequate hiding spot. Although, maybe not a dumpster this time.

Quickly deciding, Natalia doved behind some thick curtains as one of the intimidating doors opened. She sat on the windowsill to cover her feet and leaned back—expecting some sort of glass to be there. Natalia let out a startled yelp as she finally realized that, in fact, there was no glass, and, for the second time today, Natalia felt tremors creep up her body as she fell out of the window.

"NAT!" Someone from above yelled. Natalia opened her eyes a bit and instantly regretted it. In a few seconds her body would meet the cold hard ground beneath her.

Confusion and relief flooded through her as the expected smack on the hard ground was replaced by mouthful of grass. The ground felt like a soft cushion—as if she had fallen onto her bed after a long day—instead of the unforgiving slab of dirt she had imagined.

Footsteps headed towards the fallen 6 year old with haste. Natalia was sobbing now: totally exhausted and drained. Warm arms picked her up gently and Natalia closed her eyes one more time, finally falling asleep.

* * *

The bed seemed to be made for her and encompassed her as she borrowed deeper underneath the covers. The fogginess that seemed to linger before had finally dissipated, and when Natalia opened her eyes, she expected to see the ceiling from her bedroom back at home. _At home… And where was that?_ Thought Natalia blearily. Instead the top of the four poster bed from before greeted her.

"Oh no," she murmured, still half asleep. She rolled over before continuing, "It's too early for this." Her mouth felt weird, a mixture of dryness and a different sound: a different accent, when she thought about it a little.

"I beg to differ, little one," said a new voice, and Natalia's eyes snapped open. "It is almost Luncheon." She focused her eyes on the man's similar eyes. The same green eyes she had just seen stared back at her, the slight worry that lined his face seemed not to fit him. Natalia just stared with one raised eyebrow before turning her face into her pillow and falling asleep again.

The man came up to her and sighed. What had happened to his daughter? He gently raised the blanket to cover her more before casting a calming spell over her. He picked his way through the cluttered floor to the door, and, after giving one last glance, left.

* * *

A soft groan escaped her lips and Natalia rolled over yet again. Her dreams were muddled, and images swam behind her eyelids. Memories seemed to jump out from the very depths of her mind to finally be seen after 17 years.

There she was, laughing while riding her first horse. Another, Natalia scrunched up her nose as she tried to light a candle. And again, in a beautiful dress, as she attended her first feast.

Warmth and comfort swept over, quickly followed by confusion, and Natalia thrashed and kicked off the blankets: suddenly overwhelmed by the heat.

There she was again! Travelling around with the same man she had seen before in her room. Who was that? _Your father,_ Natalia answered herself.

Another groan escaped and she clutched her forehead. Pain seared through her brain. And, as quickly as it came, it stopped.

Faint memories of hugs and affection come swam in front of her. A family that loved her, but a kingdom that was wary of her swam, whispered a little voice. Wary of a child only 6 years of age.

And her mother? What of her two brothers? Her annoying two brothers?

The new memories fought with the old ones before finding peace and settled down.

Natalia flipped on her back and stared at the tapestry on the wall that she had stared at so many times before. Night had fallen, she noticed. Still, warm air wafted through the paneless windows.

"No bugs in Asgard, I guess," she mused aloud. Her eyes widened slightly, realizing what she said.

"Asgard!" She said again, this time louder, as she abruptly sat up. Natalia jumped out of bed and sprinted to the open balcony, wobbling slightly as the blood rushed to her head.

Reaching the railing, she looked out at the twinkling lights of the city. A sudden laugh bubbled out of her, and she leaned against the golden railing.

"Asgard," she said again, quieter.

Her memories of this new place— _Asgard_ —finally set in. She is Princess Natalia, Goddess of magic and mayhem, she thought with a smirk. Daughter to Prince Loki, granddaughter to King Odin and Queen Frigga.

Natalia looked more closely at the palace she was in. It seemed to mimic the Marvel movies perfectly, she thought giddily. Were the original myths any true then? She would have to ask Papa at breakfast. The golden palace is a drastic change from what the myths stated.

She has never had a father before. On Midgard, Earth—whatever—her father had left shortly after her younger brother, by 4 years, was born.

 _Earth,_ Natalia thought dumbly. What of her mother and brothers there? Was this even the same universe? Conflict arose in her as she debated the dilemma. Feeling a headache approaching, Natalia decided to push the thought aside for later.

She walked back into her room and towards the mirror, the events of the previous school day turning over in her head. She abruptly stopped in front of the mirror when a thought had occurred to her. Natalia tilted her head a bit as she wondered what happened to Oliver. He could possibly be on Asgard with her, but she doubted it. She'd never seen him in the market when visiting with her grandmother. But you never know. Did he make it? She assumed that the same thing that happened to her happened to him.

 _I hope he's alright,_ she thought and nervously but her lip.

Turning her attention to her image on the mirror, she stood dumbfounded again. Lightly touching her hair in awe and feeling how smooth her face is, another sudden thought came to her.

 _I'm going to have to go through puberty again,_ she thought in dismay.

A/N:

I have no update schedule, and that might be good and bad. There might be lots of content, then none for a couple of months. Aaaaaaand, my laptop is running out of battery, so see ya in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There must be some sort of time difference between Asgard and Earth because, without fail, Natalia woke up at the crack of dawn for the next few days.

She fell in this routine, finally feeling a bit more comfortable in her new position. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to visit quite yet. Not until she was older. But how old? Asgardians lived over 5,000 years. She'd be considered a baby until she reached her first millennium, and she could _not_ wait that long.

She missed her mother's exasperated sighs, and her brother's antics. Natalia wandered around the castle before breakfast—nobody was awake as of yet—building her mental map of the palace for a rainy day.

She always expected the obnoxious scream from her younger brother around the corner. Or hearing her older brother's violin in the background. Walking into a room and not seeing her mother on the couch was heartbreaking.

Pale sunlight crept through the windowsill as she strode down the hallway. Despite her protests, her handmaiden adamantly told her to put on the dress. It was surprisingly comfortable as it swished around her feet. Her old sweater still wrapped around her tightly: fighting off non-existent chills.

Now that she was 6 again, she appreciated it more. Her mind was still as sharp as is was while 17, and the expectations of her slacked significantly.

After a few hours, Natalia started to make her way to the small informal dining hall, reserved for only the royal family, for breakfast.

Everything seemed to be following the movies quite well. This was before the first Thor movie. So, it must be before 2011, but how much before? If this movie is true, then does Midgard have the Avengers? If so, Natalia is far far away from home. How would she ever get back? Questions swam in her head as she entered the dining hall and sat beside her father.

Water flavoured with some foreign berries was set in front of everyone, and quickly followed by bread and assorted fruits. It has only been a few days, but her diet had changed so much that it gave her whiplash. She felt the difference too. Natalia felt physically healthier compared to her life on Earth. But what she would do for a soda or some candy...

She picked up her glass and took a sip when she noticed Frigga's strange look. Frowning a bit, Natalia looked down self-consciously.

"Where did you obtain such a garment?" asked Frigga.

Realization dawned on Natalia. "My sweater! Oh, I discovered it in the marketplace earlier this week, and thought it most peculiar. I just had to have it."

"Naturally," added Loki from next her. He smiled into his cup.

The previous silence resumed as everyone ate in comfortable silence. Natalia felt cold, and shivered a bit. Why? WIthout fail, Asgard's had constant warmth.

It took a few moments, but when she realized it, Natalia felt like the biggest idiot.

If Loki was her father, then she must be a Jotun as well. Natalia glanced quickly at her father. He must not know yet.

Understanding dawned on her she realized that she wasn't, in fact, cold. Her body was trying to cool her down from the heat.

Subtly, Natalia slid off the sweater and felt at ease as cool air hit her arms.

It still smelled of her old home, and a wave of loss came over her. Nostalgia was bringing her back, but a voice pierced through.

"Nat, darling," her father stopped her thoughts. "You Uncle Thor and I have decided that you are old enough to begin combat training. Lady Sif will be there as well to assist. Only basics now, of course." He seemed hesitant about his daughter getting in harms way, but it is necessary.

"We will work on the finer arts, you and I. To to be well versed in many aspects so you are prepared for the future." He needed her to be ready, for what exactly, he didn't know, and that was annoying.

"We shall have the time of our lives, Natalia," came Thor's strong voice, and Loki softly shook his head, as if regretting the decision already.

Natalia gave a grin and looked at her uncle. She bounced a little in her seat, "I can't wait." _Hell yeah,_ she thought.

Loki turned to his daughter, definitely feeling some regret. "I expect equal amount of effort into both aspects of what we teach—" he interjected quickly.

"Of course."

"—While having one skill is excellent, it is unwise to only rely on it." He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And don't interrupt me."

"Of course."

Thor huffed slightly, and continued unfazed. "I, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif suffice without magic. Do you call us unwise?"

"You do have a hammer that shoots lightning," Natalia turned her focus towards her uncle at the same time that Loki said "Yes."

"Children," Frigga chastised. "Not at the table."

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"My apologies."

* * *

Natalia's arms—her entire body—were so sore. She was flipped onto her back yet again by another child her age. Thor and Lady Sif only supervising in the background. _Some lesson_ , Natalia huffed. She could feel the silent laughter radiating from her in her bones.

She picked herself up again and looked wearily at the boy standing in front of her, already back in position. He came aggressively at her again with another blow. He didn't even appear winded—bruising her ego a bit as she panted. Arrogance wafted around him, and she felt annoyance creep up on her. He was about to flip her on her back again, but, frustrated and desperate, she swung her arm to give him a shiner. Instead, her magic came out in a burst of emotion and exhaustion, and the boy flew across the courtyard. Thor and Sif started to run forward. Thor came beside her, and Sif checked on the boy.

"I didn't mean to," Natalia said quickly, looking up at him. "It was an accident, I swear." Natalia's eyes shone with regret, but she was cackling inside.

Thor looked at her before sighing. "I believe you."

We looked over to where Sif and the boy were. He gave Natalia a scathing look, but got up again before Sif could say anything. She lightly jogged back to them.

"He seems unharmed," she reported. "It appears that your magic only intended to get him away in self-defence—"

"May I be excused?" Natalia interjected, blowing stray pieces of hair out of my face. At Sif's pointed look, Natalia continued, irritated, "I cannot be late meeting Papa."

Thor hummed an affirmative before turning and beaming at her. "You are improving niece! It has been but mere weeks since we've started, and it shows." He let out a chuckle. "Your father would have greatly enjoyed that scene."

Natalia gave a small smile before turning and trudging inside. Her muscles were so sore-so sore-like, really sore.

She was to meet her father in the library, but that would have to wait. She headed towards her bedroom to make sure she was less filthy than usual. Muscle memory took her the shortest path.

Once in her room, she picked her way through the littered floor to the bathroom. Fumbling a bit—still not used to the difference in technologies—she was able to draw a bath, and, quickly, she climbed in. Scented oils and soap wafted around her as she sank in

There were no showers in Asgard. There wasn't a lot of things in Asgard that there were back on Earth. While Asgard is advanced in most ways, Earth is in many other ways. She was reminded of Ancient Greece: everyone just hung around doing some chores, but the atmosphere was pretty lax Natalia knew that she would terribly miss the small luxuries that came with the other planet.

Did she mention her muscles were sore? She looked down at her body and marveled at the bit of toned muscle. It only took moving across space to get her motivated enough to build abs.

Speedily, she washed and dried herself before dashing out into the bedroom again to hunt for some clean clothes. Piles of it laid on the floor and her chairs. _Some things never change_ , she mused and wiggled a blue dress onto her body.

Natalia glanced at her work bench. Currently, her project was to be able to somehow charge her phone. She needed to be careful though. One false attempt could ruin the charger. There were many power sources available, but she didn't know how it would react to Midgardian electronics.

Realizing she was almost late for her lesson with her father, she dashed out of her room again.

Her early morning wanderings proved beneficial. With the use of some small side hallways, Natalia was able to reach the library in record time.

Huffing and puffing, she entered the enormous room. Hair still dripping a bit from her bath, she squeezed the excess water out.

"You're making a mess, Nat," came her father's voice. The little puddle of water that formed was quickly dried up, and, almost instantly, Natalia could feel her hair dry.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, apologies Papa. I took a quick bath after training before coming here."

He regarded her cooly before his lip twitched upwards. The amusement as if knowing inside joke came back to his eyes. "Well, that is not an entirely bad idea, little one," he said while guiding her up the stairs to a big work table already covered in resources. "You will most likely be taught to meet the proprietary standards in a few years by your grandmother." He looked at her again, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Natalia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh," she finally said, picking her head back up.

"Lesson one," began Loki. "Deduction analysis." Natalia groaned, and Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Please, Nat, it is a very useful skill to have in life."

"I just assumed that we would learn a little bit of magic today," she replied, a bit of hope in her eyes.

"You seemed fine earlier in the courtyard."

"You saw that?"

"I see everything, darling," he paused. "And you just confirmed it," Natalia blushed a bit. "You are an open book in that regard. That is what you need to learn. However, that bit of accidental magic was very impressive, especially for your age. Perhaps tomorrow we shall work on harnessing and controlling it, so you can wield it on command."

"Good," Natalia impassively said, attempting to mimic her father with a cool regard. "That's good." She tried very hard to school her face, but failed miserably and burst out laughing.

A/N:

So I have currently _written_ 11 chapters, but the number 12 is on its way. So yeah.

Thanks for all the favorites and reviews and follows and whatnot. They are very motivating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The high window that sat right next to Natalia gave a stunning view of the nearby forests and mountains that stretched beyond. She could even see the rainbow bridge in the distance and the bifrost if she squinted.

She rested her head on her hands and stared and the view—serving a great distraction of her current assessment on a certain elvish language.

Another alteration that occurred when she appeared here is that she no longer required glasses, much to her relief.

She understands why this is so important. Being fluent in most of the languages in the Nine Realms is a duty that she must uphold as a member of the royal family, and it is convenient to have. But what there should be is a spell—or potion, Natalia isn't picky—that can do it. Or a device that allows to understand and be understood. After creating a renewable accessible powersource for electronics, making a showers, building a skateboard (to easily traverse the palace and city), she would make something akin to Google Translate, but better. Naturally

 _What if I chucked my pen out the window?_ Natalia mused. Or better yet, just slip the paper off the ledge. It was an accident, she would say.

It has been almost 3 years since she arrived in Asgard. She adapted well to this sudden change. Of course there would be times when she missed Earth terribly and would sob until her father, sensing her distress would come and comfort her. Saying that it's alright, she is home and he is here to protect her from any monster.

Shortly after a particularly distressing incident, Loki gave her a bracelet. A simple golden chain that feld some basic protection spells and location spells (only temporary, he told her). He had a matching bracelet, only silver, so that he could reach her. If Natalia focused her magic into her bracelet, his would turn gold. Hers would turn silver if he did the same. It was a distress signal, known to only them. "Just a precaution," Loki sad with a reassuring smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Natalia discovered that, despite being almost 20 mentally, the 9 year old body she inhabited was still prone to tantrums not unlike ones that happened when she was indeed 9 mentally.

She should feel ashamed, but she needed a screwdriver, and, damn it, if anyone got in her way.

Natalia was taken from her musings when the double doors in the library banged open. Mistaking it for her father, she started to say: "I have an idea, Papa! I think it would…" Natalia trailed off when two armed unknown men, if they could even be called that, entered,

"...be to the benefit of all." She finished lamely, eyes wide.

One gave a chilling smile while the other strode over to her, confidence exuded from him as he grabbed her arm.

"Pretty girl," he said gruffly, in a heavy accent. "Follow."

With Natalia's arm grabbed, she noticed her bracelet was a stark shade of silver, and fear and worry gripped her heart.

They dragged her out of the room, and she put up no fight. Memories from her old school resurfaced; her breathing became ragged. Shutting her eyes tights as she was pulled through the halls, she calmed herself. She needed to be smart.

Feeling the magic humming under her skin, she felt electric. Magic started to crackle around the three. The two men looked at each other and started to speak in a language unknown to her. _A useful time for that translating device_ , thought Natalia dryly.

Focusing her magic she willed herself to be separated from the two men. Scrunching up her face, she focused, and only opened her eyes when she heard a loud bang.

Surprise and relief flooded through her as she saw the two men slumped unconscious against the wall. Natalia hoped they weren't dead as she shook her hands in an attempt to stop the trembling.

Natalia started to sprint through the halls. Stopping occasionally when seeing others similar to the two men before.

The city must be under siege.

Another bout of worry ran through her as she thought of all of the people in the city. Particularly about and brother and sister.

Making up her mind, she took a sharp left and ducked into one of the large alcoves that decorated the hall she was in. From past experience, Natalia knew that one of the floorboards was loose and covered a secret passage beneath the palace: leading straight to the market. She gingerly lifted one of the floorboards and fell onto the dirt bottom. Replacing the floorboard, she cast a dim light from her palm, illuminating the skinny hallway.

She ran down the hallway. Huffing and puffing, she appeared to only be halfway through: it seemed significantly longer than all the other previous trips. All the underground hallways were linked together and led to almost every corner thinkable of Asgard. Natalia had yet to discover it all, some passages really creeped her out, and her magic was not as reliable as she needed it to be for traveling on her own.

She reached an opening where the main passages all met. Without hesitating, Natalia darted down one of the better looking passages.

Slowly, she creaked open an old dilapidated door that led to the marketplace. The heat from nearby flames greeted her, and she slammed the door again. Heat overwhelmed her, Natalia found out, and the flames already caused some perspiration. Taking a few breaths, Natalia tried again and successfully slipped outside. Ignoring the burning sensation on her skin, she sprinted across the now ruined courtyard into one of the smaller, less noticeable, side alleys.

She choked back a sob at the sight of destruction: immediately stopping as coughs wracked her body from the smoke. Explosions came from every corner and debris ricocheted off walls, at least the ones that were still standing. Natalia forced herself to continue. She ducked to avoid a flying sword from a slimy creature that was only a dozen or so meters away.

Wiping soot off her face with the back of her hand, and continuing to cough, she fought back the nausea from the fumes and exertion of energy from taking over. With determination, she ran as fast as she could down the alleyway; navigating through the maze of alleys felt almost natural by now. Natalia finally broke free pass the last of the taller buildings into cityedge. A tall imposing wall stretched out in front of her: protecting Asgard from land, and ending at the start of the ocean.

She slipped into a poorly built makeshift shelter: almost just a couple of boards that leaned against the wall. It was deathly silent between the four walls, and she strained her eyes and ears for any sort of movement.

"Hey. It's just me," Natalia started softly. "Astrid, we have to get you and Edvard out of here. Now." She started searching around a bit more quickly, almost frantically as her desperation rose.

"We're here," came a small delicate voice

Natalia turned over the bed and found the brother and sister underneath, and let go a breath she didn't realize she was holding when the ground trembled. She could hear debris raining down around them. Edvard quickly wiped the tears streamed down his face as he clutched to his twin sister for support.

Resolved hardened, Natalia yelled over the noise. "We have to get out of here now!" She grabbed Astrid's hands and pulled her up, pulling up Edvard along the way. They ducked through the opening that was the door. They reached only and few meters away when the tiny home collapsed. The twins looked heartbreakingly back at their home. Astrid finally grabbed Edvard's arm before turning to Natalia. "Led the way," was all she said.

Natalia nodded before taking the along the border wall, heading towards the palace.

A great ball of fire landed in front of them suddenly, scorching their clothes, sending more debris flying, and causing more buildings to burn. The wall, however, stayed as strong as ever. With Natalia in the front, a shard of glass cut the side of her face and parts of her arms were burned: protecting her friends from the same harm.

"Not this way," she wheezed, and turned them away from the fire that started to grow to guide them back the other way.

Natalia's hand glided along the surface. "Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door. Please b—" Her fingers got caught in something and she abruptly stopped, Astrid close behind her. The twins crouched and covered their heads as more explosions were heard nearby. Natalia ducked her hear away from the noise as she felt all along the wall: landing on a loose brick and pushed with all her might.

Slowly, it depressed and clicked: sliding a bit of the wall big enough for one person to fit through. Natalia gestured for Astrid and Edvard to enter first before quickly following after her: the wall slid back into place and they were in complete darkness.

The three panted, straightened back and senses alert. Natalia summoned a small ball of light to illuminate the group. Satisfied that the were finally alone, she plopped down on the ground for some rest: relishing the cool dirt on her burned skin. Astrid sat down next to her friend, and Edvard followed suit.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Anytime," Natalia casually waved it off, sitting up.

"I mean it, though." Astrid said stronger.

Natalia stood. "As do I." She offered a hand to Astrid then Edvard. "Now, I believe this is the correct path." She led the trio down the dark passageway, their light source hanging above them.

They made their way to the safe room at the back of the palace, only coming out of the passages when necessary. The trio came out of the passages lastly near the kitchens.

"We're almost there," reassured Natalia.

They continued until they reached the hidden entrance, only known by a few, of the safe room. It took Natalia about two weeks to figure out how to get in after learning of its existence. Almost a week later, it was 'revealed' to her.

Plastering a smile that was more like a grimace, Natalia walked past officials and a couple of guards to where her family was with fake confidence: her two best friends trailing behind. Her father had taught her to alway act confidence, and then one day it would be real. She was still waiting on that becoming real bit, but this would do for now.

The gash across her cheek and burned arms saved Natalia in some way, because instead of having to deal with the onslaught of inquiries and worried stares, she was treated for.

"Oh, Nat," came her father's worried voice. He walked up to her and embraced her tightly. Finally safe, the adrenaline wore off and Natalia felt tears and something else come up and blubbered. Pulling out of his embrace, she darted into one of the bathrooms and heaved.

Someone pulled back her hair as she heaved one more time, tears streaming down her face. Finally she stood up and found her father right there beside her. With a flick of the hand, she was clean, and she buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Papa," Natalia blubbered. "I needed to get my friends. They were in danger—"

"Shhhh," he said, cradling her. "Get some rest." He picked her up gently and walked out to the main room.

Loki headed towards the two other children that were being treated by the healers. Still carrying Natalia, he looked down at the two curiously, and they looked up nervously.

He crouched down. "What are your names?" he inquired.

"Astrid, your highness. And this is my brother, Edvard." Astrid shifted on her feet.

Sighing, he looked down, then back up at them. "It has come to my attention that my daughter is especially fond of you." Astrid's eyes slightly widen upon the reveal on Natalia's status. "Am I correct in assuming you have no caretakers?" With a nod, Loki continued, "Well then, if you have no objections, I can offer you a place at the palace to reside." The siblings looked at each other in awe before looking at Loki again in a new light. "After it's rebuilt, of course," he added as an afterthought.

When no answer came, he quirked an eyebrow at the pair. "How does that sound, then?"

"W-Wonderful, sir—I mean, your majesty—I mean—Prince Loki." Stuttered Astrid

Loki gave a small smile at that and stood again, satisfied. "Come to me once the healers are finished by the royal family, and I'll introduce you."

they walked back to his family, ready to update them, and looked down at his daughter. The things he would do for her—the universe would tremble.

* * *

Natalia made absolutely sure Astrid and Edvard's chambers with hers. The shared a common room that separated into three separate bedrooms and respective bathrooms and any other accommodations that needed. With this new change, they all adapted well. Odin was insistent that the public not discover them or their original status yet. As of now, they were students from abroad studying the many courses that Asgard has to offer.

They had to join Natalia in her training and general classes that she attended, but her teachings in magic we still kept private with her father and herself. They accepted without complaint, and a little bit of excitement for the future.

Astrid and Natalia were inseparable. Natalia taught Astrid to read and write and she taught Natalia the correct and most efficient to make stink bombs and a potion that made pictures move: the stink bombs were cooler, though. The duo had just planted two. One in Thor's room and one in the Great Dining Hall. One leaked the smell until empty and the other would release when triggered. Loki saw, but just happened to turn a different corridor, a grin on his lips.

The royal family and some important guests sat down at the dinner table, tucking in for the summer solstice feast. Earlier, Natalia could be seen in the library, searching for smell repellent charms. So, while Astrid, Edvard, and Natalia could not smell the delicious food, they also could not smell the disaster that was set to happen in the near future.

Natalia took her napkin and placed it on her lap. That was the signal for Edvard to gently tap one of the table's leg post: triggering the stink bomb.

Nobody ever found out it was the terrible trio (as the kingdom fondly referred to them as) Although, most people looked to Loki as he was seen laughing a while later, a smell repellent charm on his nose as well.

It took almost 2 weeks before the royal family regretted the decision of having them in the palace. The chairs that collapsed when sat on was particularly humorous, and might have been the peak of irritation in the Palace. Nobody has been sent to the healers, thankfully. Yet.

It went on far longer than Natalia thought it would. But oh well, nobody can do much about it now.

A/N:

Sooooooryyyyyyy for any stupid mistakes. feel free to point them out. Much obliged.

OH. I almost forgot something.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGGGGGG. This for pure entertainment :)

Dunno when I'll post next. Later today? Perhaps tomorrow? The world may never know.

alSO summer has ended! I won't be able to post as much when the assignments start rolling in.

Later, futurecake1337


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Shrieks echoed around the halls of the palace. The three children chased each other, discovering new pathways and destroying a few things along the way. They had a few precious hours of free time between lessons, and they spent it playing, scheming, and building.

Natalia had recruited Astrid to help build a shower. She seemed to marvel at these new innovations from Natalia. Apparently No new technologies had been introduced in Asgard in some time.

Finally tired, the three trooped to their common room to relax. Natalia hauled Astrid to her workbench and tried to figure out to make the water pressurized. Edvard sat in the corner playing with some of Natalia old toys.

There was a comfortable silence between the three as they worked.

Natalia had been on Asgard for almost 5 years now, and the longer she stayed there, the more she started forget about her past and focus more on the future. She had still yet to see Oliver anywhere. She started to assume that only she was teleported—for lack of a better term—here. If that's the case, a small pit of worry settled in her stomach.

One thing she hadn't forgotten, though, was constant in her nightmares. Sometimes she swore she could smell the gunpowder.

Going down to Midgard would clear up many questions. _If it's even the same as my Earth_ , Natalia thought sadly.

"Hey Nat?" asked Astrid.

"Mmm… Yes?" Natalia said, lifting her head.

Astrid put down the hose in frustration. "Why not try some of your magic?" She asked.

Natalia looked down at all the pieces that littered the work bench. She furrowed her eyebrows. Nostalgia? Something that's a bit more like home? Natalia realized that, slowly, she was turning her bedroom into her own Earth. A wave of sadness washed over her. She hadn't thought about her own home in so long.

"Good idea. I'll go look in the library right now for any charms." Natalia said, and abruptly stood up. She left the room before Astrid questioned her sudden change in mood. Natalia could feel Astrid's quizzical stare on her back.

Natalia took a deep breath as she walked down the halls She took the long way to the library, finding comfort in walking now. Her fingers skimmed the wall as she travelled through the corridors.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she didn't realize she had passed the library a while ago.

Looking forward, she saw the garden and decided for a walk through. Her hands clenched tightly, she stiffly walked to the shade of a tree. Swinging onto the branches, she felt relieved to be alone. There were always people around her, guiding, protecting, teaching her, and it was a relief to be alone.

Her back leaned against the trunk and her feet were resting on the thick branch. She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her forehead against her knees.

"I use to come here often as well. Something about the escape makes it so desirable. Not so much heat, and the only voices are that of the birds." Natalia's eyes widened in surprise, and and almost toppled off the branch. "You may not want to share whatever is bothering you, but perhaps telling me what will help you will prove beneficial?"

Glancing down, Natalia almost rolled her eyes at her father's figure looking up in the tree. The only way she could describe herself was moody. That horrible feeling that everything is wrong, but you can't pinpoint exactly what. She's frustrated that she's moody: making her even more agitated. She carefully made her way down and stood right in front of him, their height difference now more apparent, reminding Natalia again of who she was.

"How did you know I was up there?" He crouched in front of her, shaking his head at her change of subject.

"If you can imaging, when I was young," Natalia let out a startled gasp and clutched her heart in exaggeration. "I, too, came her for solace. The must be something comforting in the green of the leaves" Natalia looked up at the tree again, looking closely at the leaves, her arm lowering to her side. "I only assume you are here for a similar reason."

Natalia simply nodded before turning back to her father. She couldn't wait forever to get answers. It would drive her crazy.

"I wish to go to Midgard, Papa." Natalia stated, she pulled herself to her full height. Soon, she would be as tall as him, then the real fun would start. "Soon, preferably." She added as an afterthought.

She looked him square in the eye. She tried to look intimidating but her round chubby cheeks made her look disgruntled at best. He pursed his lips in thought. "Sure," he said. "It has been quite awhile since I experience some true chaos."

Natalia let out a startled laugh. Sobering up, she looked at her father. "Thanks." The simple conversation calmed her, and his large hand grasped her small one as they walked inside. "Oh, I have so many questions! When do we leave? Where on Midgard will we go? Please don't tell me I have to learn another language. How's the weather?" Natalia stopped for a breath.

"One at a time," said Loki, taking advantage of the brief silence. "We will work out the details later today."

Natalia's mind wandered, she hoped Midgard would look similar to her Earth. "What year is it there?" She said, before she could stop herself.

"Year? It's 2,004 years in the Common Era, which is about 4 billion years from creation. If that's what you mean." Answered Loki. She was almost 14 years in the past! The question of what was to be done rose in her mind, but was quickly pushed aside when she realized she was silent for a beat too long.

Natalia hummed in understandment. "4 billion years, huh." She said, trying to cover up her silence. "How long is that in Asgardian time?"

"Roughly the same, although we can travel to the past if you wish. Not the future, however, that hasn't happened yet."

"Cool, but I think I'll stick to the year 2004," said Natalia. She did not want to deal with a place without bathrooms.

"Really? there's nothing overly spectacular about it. At least not to other years" Loki asked.

"I should probably work on my translation device." Natalia said, her mind running away from the current situation. "I was hoping for some assistance there, and Astrid and I haven't figured out all the aspects of our shower…" she trailed off as she suddenly stopped. "I need to go to the library! I totally forgot!" Natalia dashed ahead towards the library.

A few moments later, she came dashing back to embrace Loki tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Standing up again, she looked up at him and said, "We can talk later about our trip." Without another word, Natalia dashed back up the hallway.

* * *

"You've been ignoring your training, Nat." Natalia groaned in response.

"Is that really needed? If, _if,_ something terrible happens, you'll be there!" She protested.

Loki looked at her sternly. "There is still some time until the summer months on Midgard. Once you complete your weapon training, and Thor deems you ready, we shall go."

"But—"

" _No._ "

"Fine," Natalia raised her hands in defeat. After a moment of silence, a thought struck her. "But—"

"No," Loki said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes exasperated.

"My magic!" she continued, undeterred. "I _can_ defend myself!"

"While your prowess in magic is impressive, it is unwise to use a foreign weapon such as that on Midgard. We haven't worked enough on control for it to be reliable anyway. Besides, while magic is a powerful weapon—"

"It's dumb for it to be the only one." Finished Natalia with a sigh, "Yeah."  
They both entered the dining hall, still discussing some ideas of what they could do. Everyone was already seated as they took the two remaining empty seats.

"Can we go to more than just England? America seems fascinating as well. Perhaps New York City?" Natalia said, trying to get close to home.

"If we are going to travel a bit, we should go to a Scandinavian country," said Loki. He followed with "history" and "lineage" and "imperative" and "are you even listening to me Nat?"

"Why not got to all three places?" She said, cutting him off.

"First, you need to focus on your training." Loki tilted his head up and looked down at her. He lifted one eyebrow.

"Yes, yes." Natalia turned away from Thor and towards her father. "Hypothetically, though, We can go to all three places."

"Brother," Thor interrupted whatever was going to be said ext. "Tomorrow, I will be taking Natalia and her comrades to pick their weapons. After she learns how to wield it, I believe her fit to defend herself."

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Natalia, bouncing in her seat. "See, Papa," she said giddily. "That should only take a few weeks at most! After then, can we go. _Please_?"

Recognizing defeat, Loki rolled his eyes. "Very well, then. This will be your birthday present."

"But it's been a couple months since my birthday"

"A very late one, then."

"I've already—"

"A very _early_ one, then. Are you really arguing with me?"

* * *

Natalia gave him a right hook in the jaw before swinging her leg behind his knee and pushing him back: sending him sprawling a few meters away from her. He jumped up quickly, only a few beads of sweat showing his exertion. Regaining his balance, he ran to tackle Natalia. Her eyes darted around quickly, and, at the last moment, she sidestepped the boy. She felt some sort of primitive satisfaction as he ran headlong into the ground; finally starting to beat him after 5 years of training with him.

He picked himself up and brushed off some dust, his forehead was bleeding slightly. He raised his arms and started to dance around her with some fancy footwork that almost made Natalia roll her eyes.

Natalia waited patiently for the other boy to move, waiting for him to make a weakness. She kept an eye on him, light on her feet but otherwise relaxed.

If finally came as he stepped forward to swing another punch. Natalia knocked his arm away with her left hand before punching him in an upwards motion on his nose. He howled in pain and covered his nose. He was quickly brought down after and Natalia was declared victor.

"Your style is heavily defensive, niece," began Thor. "Maybe a more offensive approach would have brought him down quicker."

Natalia only shrugged. "Maybe, but I would have most likely been more bruised. In one on one combat I thought it was most effective."

"Absolutely correct, Nat," said Loki, walking towards them. He looked back his brother. "And who won?"

"Me," Natalia said, giving a full blown grin.

Astrid came up behind her, Edvard trailing slightly behind her, tired, but a triumphant look decorated his face.

"Now," Natalia began, clasping her hands together. "When are we to choose which weapon to specialize in?"

"Tomorrow morning. And remember, the weapon chooses you," said Thor. Natalia felt her internals cringe at the cliche statement.

"I'm sure," Natalia bit back further retorts and turned around to face Astrid. "Shall we?" Natalia asked, offering her arm.

"Of course," replied Edvard, stepping in front of his sister and taking Natalia's offered arm. She threw back her head in a laugh, and offered her other arm for Astrid.

"Thank you, Nat. So very kind," she glared at her brother as she said this.

They started to walk away from Thor and Loki before Natalia grinned. "Last one to the palace is a stinking egg!" She hollered and ran, feeling the twins just behind her. Astrid let out a laugh and Edvard quickly caught up to Natalia and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder for better grip.

"Cheater!" she yelled as they sprinted towards the front doors of the palace.

A/N:

So a day late? I tried, but oh well. The next one will be up sooooon. How soon? Pretty soon.

Constructive criticism welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sun rose and its light flared behind Natalia's eyelids.

"No" she groaned, pulling the pillow over her face.

Slowly, she sat up and removed the pillow from her face, a sneeze threatening to come.

"Yes!" She answered herself excitedly, running her fingers through her hair and shot out of bed. Today was the day she would get to pick her weapon. She saw how Uncle Thor fought with his hammer, and her father with his daggers, and felt the giddiness in her system.

She stood up a little too fast, and soon the blood rushed to her head: blocking her vision and she swayed a bit.

Leaning a hand on one the the four poster of her bed, she blinked rapidly, Natalia turned around in time to see her father leaning on the wall.

"So now you are speaking to yourself?" he asked. Natalia's response was a frightful sneeze followed by an equally loud sniff, and Loki winced. "I thought I would accompany you down to the armory, but perhaps you should stay in bed."

"What?," said Natalia, momentarily distracted. "No! no, it's nothing." She hurried to the bathroom to wash her face, and, perhaps blow her nose. Did she have allergies?

"You might want to hurry up, little one. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

She pulled on her clothes. "Is there salt in the kitchen?" Natalia called out before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Possibly, there are an assortment of spices in the kitchens. Why?"

"I have an idea." Loki looked at her for a moment.

"Would this idea cause some sort misery towards another?"

"I wouldn't say misery," replied Natalia, finally walking past her father and out of her room. She wore dark leather trousers and a purple silken shirt, her long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. "More of a mild inconvenience on their part, really."

"Remember," began her father, catching up to his daughter. "I cannot condone any mischievous actions on your part." He paused, "but I will accompany you to your activities."

"That is ideal."

"While you are in the kitchen, would you get some things for me?"

"Why don't you just get them?" Natalia asked. "But yeah, sure."

"Let us just say that, many years before you were born, I conducted one of my own activities, and, subsequently, was forbidden to enter the kitchens in an attempt to deter me from future mishaps."

"And did it work?"

He smirked. "What were we doing again?"

Making it to the lower levels of the castle, Loki kept walking past the entrance to the kitchen and just around the corner before stopping. Natalia left his side and entered the kitchen instead.

There were only a few people in there—cleaning up dishes from a breakfast she slept through.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible—although she didn't know how well she was doing—she made her way quickly to some of the cabinets that lined the walls. Opening one, she was surprised how quickly she was able to spot pepper. She grabbed the small glass container and stuffed it in her pants pocket before moving onto the next cabinet.

Looking through now two more cabinets, Natalia silently huffed when she couldn't find salt. Of all the things Asgard didn't have in stock, it was salt. She turned around and almost bumped into one of the cooks.

Natalia began to feel some guilt before quickly squashing it. She had no reason to feel guilty. "How may I help you, your highness," the cook asked skeptically. She was new, and had only heard stories of the royal family's mischief as of yet.

"I was looking for some salt." Natalia started, voice quiet as she tilted her head slightly, looking at the cook, Natalia's eye's slightly widening. "And it would be so helpful if you could point me in the right direction of where the salt is stored in this kitchen. You see, I am not properly acquainted with the kitchens," Natalia started speaking quicker, "and I'm already late to meet my uncle, I just need some salt for my studies. I promise to return it as soon as I am done."

The young woman's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, yes. There is a small jar of it over here." She led Natalia to one of the counters. The woman paused slightly when Natalia's stomach rumbled. "Did you have any breakfast?"

"No, Miss." replied Natalia. "I accidentally slept in a bit this morning," she added sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well then, if you can spare but 5 minutes, I can prepare you a basket with some fruits and pastries."

"That would be wonderful."

5 minutes later, Natalia walked out of the kitchens. "I'll return the it by the end of the week! Thank you, Monika," Natalia called back.

She met up with her father down the hallway, giddy with her haul.

Upon seeing the assortment of breakfast foods, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Here is you salt, Papa," Natalia babbled, handing the jar to him. "Please make sure that my food and drink is spared. Oh, you should have seen the new cook, she is absolutely pure—hey!" She called out, when he snatched one of her apples. "Some of us haven't had breakfast."

"Consider it a tax," Loki said.

"On what? I got your salt," Natalia shot back.

He hummed in response. "How about our little excursion on Midgard. That will cost some money, dear."

Natalia only huffed in reply.

Taking the scenic route, the pair made it to the courtyard in 10 minutes, then to the armory in another 10. Breakfast finished, Natalia set the little basket by the entrance of the armory—making sure not to forget it.

"When you pass through those doors, you shall choose a weapon to become master of. I hope for you, my child, to become a jack of all trades, and a master at one. Now," he said, guiding her into the musty room. "You musn't overthink which weapon is to be yours, it will come naturally."

"Did the daggers choose you?"

Loki laughed, "Only when I picked them up. They felt perfect and slid easily around my hands and fingertips."

Astrid and Edvard came up to the father and daughter straight from the courtyard. Some dirt caked their hands.

"Don't you lose your daggers when you throw them at others, Papa?"

"I charmed them to come back to me when called," Loki replied.

"Wicked," said Edvard, proud of his Midgardian word choice.

"Children!" Boomed Thor's voice from behind. "And Loki," he added as an afterthought. "Are we ready to enter?"

"Hel yes!" Edvard excitedly exclaimed. Astrid couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face. Natalia sneezed again.

"The pepper," she whispered to her father, slightly fanning her face and trying to blink back the wetness of her eyes. She sneezed again.

"Then let us enter," Thor boomed back, unfazed.

The group enters the room. It was a large oval shaped room, with different sections for different types of weapons. Light streamed through from the tall windows that seemed to cover all the wall space.

Edvard made a beeline for the more exotic looking weapons, while Astrid casually walked along the edge, slightly running her fingers over the various spears that lined the west side of the wall.

Natalia didn't know where to start. She shut her eyes and randomly pointed in a direction, then opened them and followed where she pointed to.

She was waiting for something to "call to her." Nothing seemed to jump out at her to look at it. So, hesitantly, she started in one section and looked at the many shields that decorated the wall.

A half an hour had past, and Astrid had picked a slim spear made by the legendary Brokkr and Eitri. The head was a polished silver color and the shaft was made of smooth dark wood. Edvard held a sleek bow—engraved with different runes and designs—tightly in his hand. Over his shoulder was a quiver with limitless arrows.

Natalia grumbled as she moved onto the blade section, still unable to find the weapon that screamed at her to pick.

Carefully, she ran her hands along some of the blades. something glinted in her eyes, catching her attention. Dual blades were dusty and in the shadows of a corner. Natalia crouched down by the swords and ran her fingers along the blade. She cut herself, and marveled at the red blood that escaped in droplets on thumb, then fell on the sword. Her back was to the group that softly spook as they waited for her, so they didn't see as the dual blades glowed a soft blue color before fading back to its original platinum color.

After muttering a quick healing spell, she gingerly picked up the weapon and tested the weight in her hands. She hadn't noticed the whispers behind her cease. In fact, she hadn't noticed anything. Her attention was solely fixated on the way the handel fit into her palms; how the blades curved and gleamed; how they seemed to pulsate in her grasp. She felt a hum akin to her own magic underneath her fingertips. An icy rush through the sword.

Finally coming out of her stupor, Natalia turned around and was surprised to find everyone staring back at her.

"I-I," she stammered. "I think this is… Mine?" Trying to articulate her thoughts and feelings was a great struggle at the moment to the well-versed girl.

Slowly, she started to swing and twirl the blades; her wrists moved with ease as if the moves had been practiced for a lifetime.

"I think so as well," said Astrid, Edvard nodding his agreement beside her.

"Shall we go over to the training grounds, then?" Offered Thor. "Let us see how your new weapons seem."

The group of 5 followed Thor's lead as they made towards the open grounds closer to the palace. Edvard and Astrid were behind him, and Natalia and Loki brought up the rear.

Loki gazed at her weapon with open interest, but didn't say anything.

Upon reaching the training grounds, Edvard headed towards the targets for practice, Astrid heading for the center of the grounds, beckoning for Natalia to follow.

"I think a little spar is in order." She announced.

"I would have to agree with you," replied Natalia, started to swing her blades around. Astrid readjusted her grip on her spear before circling around her best friend.

Natalia eyed her, waiting for the smallest of hints for a weakness.

Astrid raised her arm in offense, and Natalia slid below Astrid's spearhead trajectory, one blade was raised above her head for defense while the other attempted to swipe across her abdomen, but Astrid dodged the attack swiftly. She summoned her spear back, this time letting Natalia circle her.

"Do you have any plans while Papa and I are on Midgard," said Natalia, trying to distract Astrid.

"Oh no, Nat," said Astrid, slightly shaking her head. "This is a spar of physical means, not mental."

Natalia shrugged, "If you wish it." Abruptly, Natalia swiped and Astrid's feet, only to hook her leg around Astrid's and pushed her down when she lost balance.

Laughing slightly, Natalia extended her hand. Astrid, laughing herself, accepted and was quickly pulled up.

"It seems you have bested me," said Astrid, brushing her blonde hair away from her brown eyes. "This time, at least. Watch out next time."

A/N:

SORRY, idk why it didn't work, that's frustrating.

School's starting up, but I don't think that will effect me...yet.

Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I really do appreciate them all.

See ya later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Papa," whined Natalia. "You said once Thor thought I was ready we would venture to Midgard. Well," she gestured towards her dual blades, "I have!" They walked through the halls and up the stairs towards their usual place in the library.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, and it is very impressive, my child. The blades forged from the flames of Alfheim is something to be proud of. There is, however, one more thing I wish for you to know before travelling to Midgard. I believe you are ready for your first bout of shapeshifting and illusion magic. Remember, we will start small."

Natalia closed her eyes and silently fist pumped as Loki turned to open the doors of the library. They climbed the grand staircase, and after taking the smallest staircases until they reached the fourth floor. They sat across each other in a corner behind bookshelves that is cleared of anything remotely valuable, charmed to keep the wayward spells within a certain perimeter.

"I want you to focus on your magical core. Can you do that?" With a nod from Natalia, he continued. "This isn't like the spells you have learned before. Shapeshifting is more instinctual then just something to study out of a book." Natalia closed her eyes and concentrated. "You must will yourself to appear a shift your body into something else."

"How do you will yourself to become a bird?" Natalia opened one of her eyes.

"Concentrate, Nat. And we'll start with something small. Change your hair color, for instance."

Natalia closed her eyes again and focused on changing her hair color. Her fingers tapped her knees as she waited. For something. She wanted to changed her hair to a bubblegum pink, but the only image that came to mind was when before she travelled here: back on Earth. She saw her wavy auburn hair and dull grey eyes in her mind. The freckles that smattered her face with an overwhelming number of pimples made her grimace again. Natalia had large round glasses perched on her nose and some worn-out ("Well loved!" said her mother) clothes and battered sneakers.

Natalia opened her eyes when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Amazing…" he trailed off. "You have shifted into almost an entire different person." He handed her a mirror that he brought.

So used to seeing the black hair, green eyes, and pale skin, Natalia was started yet again upon seeing her old 17-year-old body staring back. She touched her cheeks in disbelief, still grimacing at the angry pimples that dotted her face. She wished they would go away.

Natalia blinked, and the pimples were gone. She marveled at her clear skin and ran a hand through her soft hair. She stared at her stormy grey eyes; supposedly a carbon copy of her grandmother's.

"They say that the mind cannot create a new face," said Loki, interrupting her thoughts. "I have never seen this person on Asgard, Nat," he continued. "Where in Valhalla have you seen this person?"

"I do not know, Papa," lied Natalia, still marveling at her grown up looks, and feeling slightly unnerved at the sound of her voice.

Still skeptical, Loki let it pass. "Can you change into another person?"

"I can try," replied Natalia, scrunching up her face. She needed to shift into someone he knew to avoid anymore suspicion. First she picture Astrid, but she couldn't help but think of her father sitting in front of her.

A bark of laughter caused her to open her eyes this time.

"Oh," began Loki, chuckling mirthlessly. "This could have its benefits."

Natalia glanced down at the mirror still in… her hand. She, too, began to laugh. She had shifted to mimic her father's appearance.

"Quickly," he said. "Shift before anyone sees."

"I would like to try to shift into an animal this time." Natalia said, shifting back to her original form. The process became easier the more she practiced.

"You may try, but the outcome may not be as expected."

She desperately wanted to be a bird: idolizing the ability to fly high in the sky.

However, instead of feeling the subtle shift of her appearance, a wave of exhaustion came over her, and she bent forward and groaned softly.

"On second thought, I think a little nap is in order," Natalia said as she lied down on the floor.

"Sounds like a wise choice," responded Loki, rising from his seat. He bent down and picked up his daughter. "We shall work on this more tomorrow, or the day after, depending how tired you are."

"Cool," replied Natalia, slipping into the type of speech she used on Earth.

With a small wave of his hand, Loki cut through reality; now able to step through the portal into Natalia bedroom.

"You have to show me how you did that," murmured Natalia, almost asleep, poking his chest.

"Yes, dear," he said, laying her on the bed. She closed her eyes immediately and turned around: already fast asleep.

~A Few Short Weeks Later~

Natalia finally felt like she grasped shifting her features. With ease, she took her father's form and was currently with Astrid and Edvard "training" in the courtyard, making sure to always be in Thor's view.

The three were sitting in a corner. Natalia tried to appear as if she was teaching, but didn't know how well she was succeeding.

"How do you when he's finished?"

"Papa will give me a signal," She stated confidently.

Natalia had a small idea of what Loki was doing. If she recalled correctly, he was to charm some of the doorways to have a thick layer of glass blocking them. Most doorways had them, but all of them only a certain way. With three taps it would disappear for one patron, but a good hard hit would also do the trick.

"Can you at least tell us what he's doing?" Asked Astrid.

"Yeah," agreed Edvard. "What if we don't notice it?"

"No, Astrid. And you'll notice it Edvard. Now, watch this," answered Natalia, trying to change the subject. Trying to mimic her father's subtly and with as much ease, Natalia shifted to a snake.

Edvard scrambled backwards in alarm. Astrid laughed, throwing her head back. "That's so cool."

Natalia slithered over to where Thor was standing, attracting his attention.

He crouched down, gently picking her up. "What are you doing here, little snake?" Thor said to himself.

"Could you direct me to the gardens?" She asked. Thor, startled, tossed the snake away. As it hit the ground, Natalia shifted into the image of Loki again. She stood up, brushing herself off. "How rude," she said, looking up. "I shall take my presence elsewhere then. Perhaps the children will appreciate me more." Natalia walked away from Thor's glare and sat besides the twins again.

"What was that?" Questioned Edvard.

"An alibi," Natalia simply answered.

A/N:

Really short, the next one will probably be longer. I just felt so bad for not posting anything in a MONTH. Jeepers time flies.


End file.
